elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Draugr (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Dragonborn Draugr? Anyone know why Draugr are going to be able to use Shouts? Are they undead Dragonborn? The idea just sounds a bit weird to me. 20:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So far it's unknown, but like someone said before, they could have been Nords that sided with the dragons long ago. Dragon shouts are not limited to the Dragonborn, he/she is simply the most proficient with them. It's possible that they learned how to use dragon shouts from the dragons themselves due to their servitude or that Nords that used dragon shouts were more common back then. It's possible that everyone (or just Nords) have the potential to use dragon shouts and just require training as shown by the Greybeards. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 23:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Draugr are Undead Nords who betrayed the dragons, so they were cursed with undeath. I'm guessing because they were cursed by dragons they have part of a dragon in them? Allowing them to use them? I don't really know it was confirmed in a IGN thing. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 23:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) From what the Graybeards say, anyone could learn the shouts through practice and study. Dragonborn learn shouts by absorbing a dragon's soul and using their knowledge of the word to unlock them. 19:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Bingo. It just takes a hell of a lot longer for anyone other than a Dragonborn to learn a shout, as the Greybeards make clear when commenting on the player's progress. Unable to use Dragon Souls, they take years to master a single word. Wunengzi (talk) 20:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Restless Draugr There's a form of Draugr called Restless Draugr. They're slightly stronger than the regular Draugr, but they can also use Destruction magic. — Radical D (bother \ 21:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Funfact Fun fact needs to be changed, it does not mean ghost, as ghost indicates incorporeal. Draugr or Draug means "Again-walker" or loosely translated, "walking dead" or "zombie". 11:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC)iliekdags Uttered Words I heard a Draugr I was fighting say something mentioning "Sovngarde"... I heard it a second time once and quickly glanced at the subtitles. It said something like, "Sovngarde saroan" or "saroon"/"saraan", etc (the o's and a's look pretty similar in that text, but it sounded much more like "saroan"). Can anyone confirm this? Also, they've been known to laugh repeatedly ("Ha ha ha ha ha!") which I guess could go under uttered words too... and kinda proves they're not just random mindless attackers like most "undead". Maybe they're fighting for glory to try and get INTO Sovngarde, by proving themselves? I only say that on assumption of the meaning of "Sovngarde saroan", but nevermind. Anyway, I'd like it if someone could confirm this please. Thanks. 19:19, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm what the first guy said I have 2 draugr thalls(via a mod) and when it killed a nord it said (now i'm prabably spelling this wrong but) "sovngarde saraad" I had subtitles on, it for sure had a "D" in it. I have had them for over 30 hours and they have killed prabably 100-150 enemies between the two of them, yet only when it killed a nord stormcloak soldier did it say it, some one should add it and translate it.~~sindrie1 Here, The following are phrases that are uttered by the Draugr: (Translation Pending) *Qiilan Us Dilon! (Qiilan means "Lead" and Dilon means "Dead") *Bolag Aaz, Mal Lir! (Company mercy, little king) *Kren Sos Aal! (Break Blood May) Can't find "Sos Aal" translation. Maybe meaning May his Blood Break. *Dir Volaan! ("Die Mortal!") *Aar Vin Ok! (Servant ...... His(used as possessive)) Can't find "Vin Ok" translation. Can't find Vin but could be Viik meaning Defeat making it Servant Defeat His(possessive form me) *Unslaad Krosis (Eternal Sorrow) *Faaz! Paak! Dinok! ("Fear! Shame! Death!") *Fus...Ro Dah! ( Force...Balance Push, Unrelenting Force shout) *Aav Dilon! (Join Dead!) *Sovngarde saraan! (Sovngarde Awaits!) *-Brice88835 ::Actually the Faas Pook Dinok is Faaz Paak Dinok, at least in the subtitles.--KillerZ (talk) 11:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Could some one change it. I would, but the page seems to be protected. At least the Pook (stink) into Paak (shame), because they mean different things. Faaz has no meaning on the Dragon Language page though, but that's what they shout.--KillerZ (talk) 16:29, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Doesn't 'volaan' means something like 'Mortal'? According to what Paarthurnax says when you first come at the Throat of the World (something like 'what are you doing at my mountain, volaan') Brumblepaw (talk) 22:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Draugr follower I read on the dead thrall page that draugr are one of the creatures you can permanently resurrect. Can anyone confirm the ability to have draugr that are resurrected wear armor? --Gwyllgi (talk) 03:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) : Anyone ressurected with Dead Thrall is a permanent servant. But no, Draugr can't wear armour. It'd ruin their cool-ness. Two handed with shields Ummm, why do the two handed Dragr have shields listed? Ambiguity It seems as though the creators want the history of the draugr, among other things, to be a bit hazy... as it often is when it comes to real ancient history. Each race has their own claim to land, for example, each saying they were there originally, presenting such as fact. Retardedmoose (talk) 04:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you! I don't believe that the Draugr all came from the same thing, AKA the dragon-worshiping cults. Draugr can be found in Halls of the Dead and in Potema's shrine (as well as the rest of that dungeon), as well as, rarely, serving Necromancers. That points to something a little more complex than "they served Dragons, so the nords cursed them." Till Hell Freezes Over 17:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Bug Occassionaly when I do a finishing move on a Draugr Overlord they don't die but instead go down but not out (Like in GoW). They cannot be hurt at this point. However when they get back up they go through the motion of being stabbed (by me) even though I'm not doing the animation and they subsequently, die. Minor bug, pretty funny to watch actually. Chris-the-killer 16:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Draugr Deathlord What about the Draugr deathlords? i encounter them a lot of times. Shouldn't it be mentioned in this article? Kennyannydenny (talk) 16:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : It has its own article. This is the racial article, not a conglomeration of every bit of information about the Draugr.Till Hell Freezes Over 17:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Through the floor I already fell trough the floor three times when Draugr tried to disarm me by shouting. In some cases where the disarming missed me, I fell through the floor. Afterwards you will respawn at the nearest entry or exit point of the map. It happened twice I was back at the start of the dungeon, but in one case I skipped most of the dungeon (because the exit was pretty close but inaccessible) and spawned at the 'end' door. I think a follower was involved in all three cases. ~ Flightmare (talk) 13:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Draugr Scourge Lord I have seen at least one of these. Has anyone else? --Sparda494 (talk) 05:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind. I happened to miss it somehow. :P --Sparda494 (talk) 05:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Draugr may not be who they were in life I don't think that the Draugr are those who served the dragons or those awaiting to enter Sovngarde. When doing the bard's college quest "King Olaf's Verse" (not sure if thats the right name) you encounter and fight the draugr of King Olaf One-Eye and his court. However, King Olaf's soul is encountered in Sovngarde's Hall of Valor regardless of whether the quest was completed or even activated. My opinion on zombies is that, when a person dies they go to heaven or become a ghost, or whatever.... their left behind body is just an empty husk. When resurrected as a classic Zombie they don't have a mind or personality. They're just monsters that are hungry. Nothing else. It's not that the person is brought back to life, it's that the person's body is being used without his consent. If bitten by a zombie they are still technically alive, but lose their memories, personality, and basically all of their humanity becoming like I said before. Hungry monsters. What I'm saying is, my theory is that Draugr or zombies when revived, aren't the same people but just the bodies. Only the bodies. Their souls were long gone to the afterlife and their remains are just puppets to whatever necromancer or dragon made them like that. Note: I know nothing on zombie lore. These are just personal theories I believe. Moogleknight24 (talk) 14:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Moogleknight24 : The Draugr aren't husks, nor are they summonings by necromancers. They aren't Zombies, either, as such, though I understand the confusion. : The Draugr are undead Nords who, for some reason or another, find it impossible to truly die. All of the higher Draugr, and some of the lesser, are capable of uttering battle phrases (listed on this talk page somewhere). These phrases are clear, so long as you understand what they mean, which suggests working minds. They also aren't any less intelligent than any other enemy in Skyrim, which admittedly isn't saying much. : Your theory is interesting, but the facts just don't hold it up. Till Hell Freezes Over 17:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Plural Should the article use draugar ''for the plural, as in proper Old Norse. Or should it just use ''draugr like what is used in the game? 22:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) You know how there are some tombs where there are draugrs in the walls and some can be searched and some can't? I just found out that the draugr in the wall that is wearing armor and cannot be searched (it also doesn't wake up when you go near it) can actually be "revived" by using a lightning bolt! The draugr will get up and when you kill it, you can collect the loot and armor on its body. Is this the first time any of you have heard of such a thing? : 1. Make a new section for your talk posts. 2. Sign your posts. 3.They wake up if you get really close to them and isn't in sneak mode. It's nothing special really. Matsczon (talk) 19:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Indent your posts, Matsczon. Draugr lightning-bolt person, you can also revive them by hitting them with your sword. Or shooting them with an arrow. It's just them waking up because you hurt them. Stat Inconsistencies The health, magika, and stamina stats are different for the subtypes of Draugr that appear on more than one table. And not only that but they often differ from the stats on the page for each specific subtype. Does anyone know where these stats are coming from or why they differ so much? 05:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Theory on Dragur In the book Death of a Wanderer, ''a Argonian wounded by a Dragur in a tomb makes a good point, directly quoting from the book, "Exactly. But as I lay bleeding on that floor, I figured it out. The Draugr are relentless, but far from clever. Once I was downed, they continued shuffling about. To no aim. No direction. Bumping against one another, the walls." "So?" "So the symbols on the doors weren't meant to be another lock. Just a way of ensuring the person entering was actually alive and had a functioning mind." "Then the doors..." "Were never meant to keep people out. They were meant to keep the Draugr in." If someone could add this to the actual page, that would be great. Competitive (talk) 06:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Competitive Draugar vs. Draugr Should the plural used in the article be ''draugar as in Old Norse or draugr as in game? 20:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Revised Where does the Draugr Demigod fit into this? He's not on the page, but i'm not sure where to put him Superjeno (talk) 16:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction Shouldn't the Hulking Draugr be listed on the main page? I would change it but the page is locked. Spartan A10 (talk) 21:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. How come we still don't have any information on the Hulking Draugr? I don't think I've seen one just yet, myself, but I'm pretty sure they aren't a myth. 03:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I knew it!!! I fought some of those Hulking Draugr but only once after Dragonborn was installed. Those are the ones with the unusual ouftits, right? --Radnus 21:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Typo Correction Under the Combat behavior header, needs to be "swing" instead of "wing": Although the ability can throw off a sword wing or an aimed arrow, — Lexmechanic (talk) 21:23, February 23, 2013 (UTC) resistances? Resistances? *The page says that draugr are 50% resistant to frost and immune to poison, but what about their weakness to fire, surely that needs to be mentioned? And what about dragon priest resistances, surely they are identicle to the draugrs but it says that they are only immue to poison. 20:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Unrelenting Force I noticed that the page states: "In battle, draugr make extensive use of the Unrelenting Force shout. Scourges also have the ability to do this. Although the ability can throw off a sword wing or an aimed arrow, it cannot knock the Dragonborn of balance." I have been knocked over by draugr doing this at least a couple hundred times, so I'm wondering whether this is just my game, or an error on the page. And if the statement is only refferring to Scourges, it is in desperate need of more clear phrasing. 21:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Draugr in The Elder Scrolls Online Can an Admin add to the Appearances section of this page, since it's currently protected from edits? MHInfinite (talk) 14:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Console Commands Can anybody give me the code for the Draugr Deathlord Archer? Hulking Draugr Why Hulking Draugr is nowhere on the lists of draugrs? Faust-RSI (talk) 08:33, July 10, 2014 (UTC)